I think,,,I know I love you
by CallenHotchMcGarrettFan
Summary: After the war with the Governor Rick brought everyone from Woodbury back to the prison. He wasn't entirely sure he had done the best thing. With his own son barely speaking to him and more mouths to feed, Rick was beginning to think he had bitten off more than he could handle. But when one of them starts to take an interest into Beth, Rick finds himself regretting his decision.
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Thank you for taking time to read this. It was meant to be a oneshot but when I started writing I ended up 14 pages in so I thought I'd split it up. Please review and let me know what you think.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Walking Dead or anything associated to it. It all belongs to AMC and Robert Kirkman**

**CHAPTER 1:**

No one could have prepared her for the way she felt every time she saw him. She knew that he was much older than her and he had just lost his wife. There was no way he would ever see her as anything other than Hershel's baby girl. But that didn't stop Beth from feeling all giddy and warm inside when Rick happened to be standing close to her or when they accidently touch one another as she handed Judith over to her daddy. She knew deep down that Rick would only ever see her as a girl with a crush on him. But she knew it wasn't just a crush, Beth knew that her feelings for the older man was a lot more than just that. She sat on her bunk watching over Judith who was fast asleep completely oblivious to what was happening in the world and the turmoil in her heart.

"I wish it could be that easy for me," she thought to herself.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Beth looked up to see Carol standing in the entrance watching the young blond who appeared to be deep in thought.

"Just thinking." She flashed a quick smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Carol took a few steps and sat down beside the young girl she called her friend. "What's got you so worried? I've been watching you the last few days and you seem to be sad."

Beth looked back at her friend, wanting to tell someone about her feelings. She started to speak but quickly thought better and closed her mouth. She knew what Carol would say, that she was just a naive little girl who was crushing on their leader and that nothing would ever come of it. As much as she knew that Carol would properly be right, a part of Beth wanted to hold onto hope that one day Rick might see her as something more. That part wanted to keep the dream alive.

Carol could see that something was weighing on her young friend's mind and as much as she wanted to help Beth, she knew that if she didn't want to talk, there was no way she was going to force her. "Well whatever it is, just know that when you wanna talk, I'm here."

"Thanks Carol." She smiled once more.

They sat in silence for a moment before hearing voices trailing from downstairs and both women could tell that something was wrong.

"You could have gotten him kill!" Rick's voiced thundered from below them.

Both Carol and Beth looked at each other before quickly making their way out of the cell to see what was going on, quietly so as not to wake little Judith. Stopping just above the stairs Beth could see Rick pacing back and forth with a look of anger on his face. Carl was sitting at the table, every now and then throwing a look of contempt towards his father.

Karen, one of the Woodbury residents was holding on to her young son Noah, who was shaking, tears in his eyes. "You need to control that boy of yours!" she said to Rick as she glared at the younger Grimes.

"I'll handle it Karen. Please just take Noah back to your cell, I'll deal with Carl," he looked at her almost pleadingly. She nodded briefly before leading her son in the direction of their cells.

"Rick," Hershel began from behind them.

"Not now Hershel," he begged finally taking a seat opposite his son. "Carl, what happened?"

Carl looked away from his father and stared at the floor, refusing to answer him.

Rick slammed his fist on the table in frustration. "I'm trying Carl. But if you refuse to show me any respect and you continue to have this attitude then I'm afraid you can't do watch duties anymore."

"You can't do that!" Carl looked up at him in anger.

"Try me! You want to be treated like an adult then you need to start acting like one, and that means dealing with the consequences of your actions. From now on I want you helping out in here."

"Doing what?" Carl practically yelled.

Rick looked around the room, his eyes landing on the two women who were watching the scene in front of them in silence. "I want you to help Carol and Beth. Whatever they need, you do it."

Carl glared at his father not caring if Rick saw. "For how long?"

Rick ran a hand through his hair, "As long as it takes for you to realise that you can't go around doing what you like damning the consequences."

"But dad..."

"NO! That's my decision and I'm not changing my mind!"

Carl got up from the table and turned on his heels, "I hate you!" he mumble as he walked away.

Watching his son walk away and hearing those words come out of his mouth stung. After everything that he had gone through, Rick didn't want to lose his son as well. "I don't know what I'm gonna do about him." He sighed placing his head in his hands as Hershel sat down at the table.

Beth shook her head in disbelief, how could Carl say that, to his own father. She hated seen Rick blame himself for something that wasn't even his fault. She admired Rick for everything he had done to protect this group, their family. She knew that Carl understood what had to be done yet she feared that the Carl she had once known was no longer there. This world had changed him, turned him into someone scary and she feared that they would never get him back. "It aint your fault Rick." She stated from above him, Carol silently nodding in agreement. "Maybe you just need to give him some time."

"I appreciate what you're saying but how much time do you think I should give him? I barely recognise him anymore. Ever since we lost Lori, he's..." Rick stopped.

"Losing your mom is hard," Beth began as she slowly made her way down the stairs and taking a seat next to her father. "The fact that Carl had to be the one who..." she stopped not wanting to say the words out loud. "All I'm trying to say is show him that your here and that when he's ready you'll be waiting."

"Bethy's right Rick. Carl just needs to know that his dad is there when the time comes." Hershel added before getting up. He bent down and kissed Beth on the cheek before turning his attention to the younger man. "We're all here for him. He knows that." Rick nodded. "Well I'm off to bed, this old dog needs his sleep."

"Night daddy," Beth smiled at her father as he turned towards his cell.

"Night," Rick added from behind him. As Hershel walked away Rick turned his attention to the blond in front of him. "How'd you know what his feeling? Carl?"

Beth turned to look at him, taking a deep breath before answering, "I've been there. When mamma died, I didn't want to go on. I wanted to give up," she unintentionally looked at her wrist seeing the faint scar there.

Rick reached out and touched her hand lightly, causing her to take a sharp breath at the way her body responded to his touch. If he noticed, he didn't say anything. "Thank you," he smiled.

She returned the smile blushing as he continued to look at her. "I should go check up on Judith." She reluctantly got up and Rick withdrew his hand.

"She's really lucky to have you."

"I'm the lucky one; she's such an amazing little girl." Beth replied. She started for the stairs but stopped and looked back at him once more. "We're here for you too," she added with a small smile.

Rick returned the smile causing Beth to once again feel all warm and fuzzy inside. "Goodnight Beth."

"Night Rick."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2:**

The next day Beth was busy with laundry, happily humming one of her favourite songs when Carl suddenly appeared given her a fright.

"I'm sorry, did I scare you?" he asked clearly not at all sorry.

"Carl," she took a breath calming herself. "Didn't see you there."

"Yeah, well I'm here so what do want me to do?" he asked bitterly.

Beth though for a minute, "Well I've got everything covered here, maybe Carol could use a hand downstairs with the dishes."

"Yippy," he grumbled. "Stupid dad, making me do dishes when I should be out there killing those bastered walkers.

Beth looked at the boy sharply, "Now Carl, don't be so hard on your dad, he's just trying to do the best he can. Maybe you need to ease up a bit."

"Like I'm gonna take advice from you," he spat.

"Carl, you know you can talk to me right? I'm not gonna judge you. I know what its like to lose your mom and..."

"Stop! I don't care what you have to say. If I wanted your opinion I would have asked. Why don't you just go back to doing whatever it is you're doing and leave me alone."

"Carl," she called to him as he walked away not stopping at all. She sadly shook her head, hoping that someway, someone would be able to get through to him.

"Knock knock." Beth looked up from her book to see Rick standing against the wall.

"Rick, is everything okay?" she asked sitting up.

"Everything is fine, just wanted to come see my baby girl. Can I come in?" he asked.

"Of course, she's asleep right now but she's due to wake up soon."

He bent over the crib and slowly pick up the sleeping baby trying not to wake her as he did. He gently cared her over to the bunk and sat down next to Beth.

She watched him as he gently kissed Judith's little head and she couldn't help the smile that formed on her face.

"What's that smile for?" he asked looking at her.

"Nothing," she quickly added blushing.

He looked at her questionly, "So you just start smiling for no reason?"

"It's just nice to see you with Judith, it's cute."

"Cute?" he asked with a smile.

"Forget it," she looked away nervously.

He shook his head laughing slightly. He wasn't an idiot, he saw how she looked at him when she thought he wasn't looking and he noticed how she blushed a lot when he was around. He knew that she had some sort of crush on him and if he was honest it was kind of cute. He of course would never think of her in that way, not only would Hershel kill him but he knew that it was bordering on being wrong. "Why don't you take a break?" he suggested.

"I'm sorry?" she looked back at him.

"You're always looking after Judith, you deserve to take a break. Go outside, get some sun or something."

"I don't mind, really."

"I know, but I should spend sometime with her."

"Oh," she replied understanding. "Well than thank you. Maybe I'll go outside and do some reading or something. If you need me though..."

"I'll be okay for a few hours, but thank you. Now go." He laughed.

She got up and grabbed her book headed for the door, she stopped next to him and without hesitation she kissed him gently on the cheek.

Rick watched her leave slightly shocked at her actions. He had to admit, there was something special about her. Judith stirred in his arms and he looked down into her big brown eyes, Beth had been right, they did look like Lori's. He felt a slight tug in his heart at the thought of his deceased wife, wondering how things would be if she had survived. Part of him felt that if she was still here things wouldn't have been too different, he knew that they had been growing apart, long before the world had gone to hell. But another part couldn't help but think that if Lori were here then at least Carl wouldn't be so...dangerous right now. "What are we gonna do about your brother hey Judy?" he asked the little girl in his arms. Even though she couldn't answer him just seeing the little smile on her face made Rick feel a little better. As she lay in his arms Rick looked around the room smiling as he saw how much Beth had done to make things as normal for Judith as humanly possible. All along the walls were hand drawings of different characters from Winnie the Pooh to Mickey Mouse. He couldn't help feeling thankful that his little girl had someone like Beth there for her, and indirectly there for him. He knew that he had to do something to say thank you to Beth for everything she had done not only for Judith but for himself as well.

For the first time since everything had started Beth finally got a moment to relax and forget about everything. She placed down a small blanket down on the ground just outside the courtyard and sat down to read her book. It was just some trashy romance novel her sister had gotten on their last supply run but Beth couldn't help but get lost in it. She would picture herself as the young woman who falls in love with the mysterious man and she definitely pictured Rick as her hero. As she read and began to daydream she lost track of time only realising that it had gotten dark when a tall male figure appeared in front of her. She startled as he spoke, "You shouldn't be out here by yourself so late."

She breathed a sigh of relief as she recognised Rick's voice. "I know, lost track of time."

"Must be a good book," he indicated to her novel.

"Not really. But it's something. How's Judith?" she asked realising the baby wasn't with him.

"She's fine, Carol's busy feeding her." He replied looking at her. "You should get inside; it's not safe out here at night especially by yourself."

"I'm not...by myself."

"True, but I've got guard duty so..." he added.

She nodded and made to stand, Rick took her hand help her up. "Thanks."

"No problem."

She quickly picked up her blanket and smiled at him shyly before heading inside.

"How was your day?" Carol asked as she spotted Beth walking over.

"It was nice." The young girl replied making over way over to Judith who had started bouncing around when she spotted Beth. "Hey there sweet girl. Did you have fun with daddy today?" she asked picking the girl up and tickling her causing Judith to laugh.

"Beth, can I ask you something?" Carol sat down at the table looking at the two of them. Beth nodded. "Is Rick the thing that's bothering you?"

Beth stopped tickling Judith and looked at Carol eyes wide open like a deer caught in headlights. As calm as she could she asked, "Why would you think that?"

Carol smiled sadly at her friend. "I see the way you look at him. And last night you were all giddy around him."

Beth slowly put Judith down in her chair and sat down across from Carol. "I think I have feelings for him." Carol nodded sadly. "Please don't do that." Beth pleaded.

"Do what?" Carol asked.

"Look at me like I'm some little pathetic girl who has a crush on the older man."

"Beth that's not what I think. I'm just worried that you're gonna end up hurt."

"Why would I get hurt?" Beth asked wanting to hear her answer.

Carol looked at her trying to found a way to say what she needed with out hurting the young girl's feelings. "If it were an age thing it would be easy, but it's not. Rick has been through so much, and it's natural that after everything he has done for you that you would develop a crush on him."

"But you think that's all it is? That I'm gonna wake up one morning and realise it was just a hero's crush?"

"Isn't it?" Carol asked.

"No, I know that what I feel about him is real." Beth said determinedly.

"Honey, you're a sweet, kind, young woman and one day you're gonna meet a guy and fall in love and it's going to be real. But this thing you think you feel for Rick, it's not real. He's not that person."

"Why are you even saying this?"

"I just don't want you to get hurt." Carol insisted.

Beth shook her head, tears in her eyes. "We live in a prison, walkers everywhere trying to kill us. The governor is out there trying to kill us. And you think that I'm gonna meet a nice boy and fall in love? I am in love."

Carol shook her head sadly, "Beth you're still young, have you ever been in love?"

Beth looked at her, "Why is that important?"

"Because you don't know what love feels like. What you're feeling is infatuation."

"You're wrong Carol. I know what I feel." Beth had to get away before the tears fell. She turned her back and ran.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3:**

After his duty Rick decided to go and see Judith once more before retiring for the night and a small part of him wanted to see Beth again. He wanted to thank her again for everything she was doing. "Yeah and you just wanna see her," a part of his mind added. He quickly brushed that thought away, it was too dangerous to think things like that. However when he reached the cell that Judith and Beth shared he found Carol watching over his daughter, Beth no where in sight. "Hey Carol."

"Hi, come to say goodnight?" she asked.

Rick nodded making his way of to his little girl. Carol silently handed her over. He gently kissed her head and smiled down at her, "Goodnight sweet baby girl," he whispered before gently placing her in her crib. "Do you know where Beth is?" he asked Carol.

She shook her head, "We kind of had a disagreement and she took off."

"Took off where?" he asked feeling something in his chest. What was it, fear?

"She couldn't have gone far. She just needed to cool off, think about some things." Carol replied feeling a little guilty for how she had acted. "I am a little worried about her, she always says goodnight to Judith."

Rick touch her on the shoulder, "I'll find her, she's properly with Maggie or Hershel somewhere. Don't worry." He headed out wishing he could do exactly what he just told Carol, not to worry. But part of him was. For the first time he closed his eyes and silently prayed that she was okay.

She knew she was acting like a kid but she didn't care. All she wanted to do was cry, she understood what Carol had said but she didn't want to accept it. She sat against the wall and let the tears fall. She wasn't sure how long she had been down there in the service room when she heard footsteps outside the door. She slowly got up and pulled her knife from her belt ready to strike. The door handle slowly turned and opened. She watched anxiously as a tall, dark haired young man appeared. He spotted her and slowly raised his hands in surrender. "I'm not here to hurt you," he said.

"Are you a Woodbury survivor?" she asked knife still in hand.

He nodded, "I'm Jacob and you're Beth?" he asked. "The guy with the one leg's daughter?"

"Yeah. What are you doing down here?" she asked slowly putting away the knife.

"Got bored, thought I would do a little exploring."

"In the middle of the night?" she asked unconvinced.

"Not really a good sleeper, since all this started, " he indicated referring to the outside world. She nodded. "What about you? Surely a pretty girl such as yourself shouldn't be roaming around on your own?"

"I needed some...space." she replied.

"Space uh?" he looked at her.

"Yeah space. It can all get a bit much out there."

"Mind if we share...space?" he asked with a smile.

She returned the smile and noticed that he was very attractive. "I really should be getting back, don't want my family to worry."

He flashed her a smile and nodded, "Maybe your right."

They stood there for a moment awkwardly looking at each other when a voice startled them, "Beth!"

They turned to see Rick determinedly making his way over to them. As soon as he reached them Rick pulled her close to his chest without a thought and heaved a sigh of relief. Beth's mind began to reel, she had dreamt about this moment for months. How it would feel to be this close to him, to have his arms wrapped around her. She closed her eyes for a moment and enjoyed the feeling. All too soon though Rick came to his sense and realising what he was doing, let her go and took a step back putting some distance between them. "What the hell are you doing down here?"

Beth looked up at him unable to answer. "She needed some space." Jacob answered stepping forward.

Rick looked at him only just noticing him, "Who are you?" he asked just a little forcefully.

"Jacob Daniels."

"Well if you don't mind, Beth and I need a moment, and you shouldn't be down here." For some reason Rick didn't think he could trust this Jacob guy.

Jacob looked between Beth and the former deputy sheriff, "Maybe I should stay."

Beth turned to him and smiled, "Jacob, it's okay."

"You sure?"

"I'm not gonna hurt her," Rick stated.

"He knows that." Beth looked at Rick quickly before turning back to Jacob. "I'm sure."

"Okay," Jacob added before heading out the room turning back once to smile at Beth again. "Nice to meet you Beth. I hope we'll see each other again."

"I'd like that," she returned the smile. As he walked away she looked over to find Rick staring at her. "What?"

"What?" You disappeared for hours. I've been looking for you."

"I'm sorry, I just needed some time alone," she replied.

"You didn't look to be alone."

"Jacob just showed up. We were talking. And besides I was headed back right now."

"You can't do that! You can't just take off and not tell anyone. You could have gotten into trouble or you could have been hurt!" he said, his voice raising a little.

"And I said I was sorry!" she replied stubbornly. "What else do you want me to say?"

Rick shook his head, "Carol said you had an argument and that you ran off. What was it about?"

Beth looked down at her shoes, "It doesn't matter."

"Clearly it did to you." He lifted her chin and looked in her eyes, "What was it?"

Looking in his eyes made her legs feel like jelly and she caved, "About you."

He let go of her and looked at her confused, "Me?"

She nodded nervously, "Carol thinks...that I have a silly crush on you."

"Really?" he asked. He smiled softly as she nodded. "Do you?"

"No."

"NO?" he asked.

"I mean, it's not a crush." She added blushing.

"Oh," he said realising what she meant. "Beth that's...sweet, but," he didn't know what to say. Part of him wanted to let her down easy knowing it was the right thing to do but a part of him wanted to kiss her and see what happened. He was a man after all and he could definitely appreciate how beautiful she was. He decided to listen to his brain, "You're very nice Beth and you're beautiful. Any guy would be lucky to be with you. But you're still young, you don't want to be with an old guy like me."

"Why does everyone think that they get to tell me what I need and don't need. I get to say what's best for me. I'm not a little girl anymore!" she stated feeling frustrated.

"You say you're not a kid anymore yet you ran away like a child." Rick pointed out.

"You know I'm so sick of everyone treating me like a child. I'm 18 years old I can make my own choices. And I like you."

"Beth," he began but stopped as Beth closed the gap between them, rose up on her toes and gently pressed her lips to his. The insane part of him took over and reacted to the kiss pulling her closer and deepening the kiss. She gasped at his response allowing him the opportunity to explore her mouth. She wrapped her arms around his next as he grabbed her legs and pulled them up, wrapping them around his waist and began backing her into the wall. That was when the sane part of his brain started screaming at him that this was wrong. This was Hershel's little girl, he should not be doing this. He broke off the kiss and unwrapped her legs from his waist, she dropped her hands from his neck trying to catch her breath. She felt like she was flying, but when she saw the look on his face her heart dropped. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm sorry."

"Don't be. It's what I wanted." She inched closer to him which just made him step back. "Beth, I can't. You're Hershel's little girl and I'm almost old enough to be your dad. It's not right. I'm supposed to protect not take advantage of you."

"But you didn't," she insisted.

"NO, you're..."

"Just a kid!" she fumed. She turned on her heel and walked away leaving Rick to deal with his conflicting feelings.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4:**

Something in Beth snapped after her conversation with Carol and what had happened with Rick. She knew that what she felt for Rick was real and she was sick of people treating her like a child. She found herself outside the next day doing her best to avoid both Rick and Carol who had tried talking to her the previous night after her return and spotted Michonne standing guard. She made a decision and headed straight for the other woman. "Beth, what are you doing here?" Michonne asked without turning around.

"I want you to teach me to fight."

That peaked her interest causing Michonne turned. "You want me to teach you how to fight?" Beth nodded. "Why?"

"I'm sick of people seeing me as a little girl. I want to prove that I can hold my own, that I'm not a kid."

Michonne looked over the girl curiously. "Why should I help you?"

"You know what its like having to prove yourself, to fit in. I wanna be useful, be able to do something other then looking after Judith."

"I thought you liked looking after the baby?" Michonne asked.

"I do," Beth replied. "But I need to grow up."

Michonne looked at her curiously, "Trying to prove to someone specific?"

Beth shook her head, "No, just myself."

The older woman thought it over for a minute, "Okay, I'll teach you how to fight."

"You will?" Beth asked surprised that Michonne had agreed so easily.

"Yeah, I think you can handle it. Be here first thing tomorrow morning and we'll get started."

"Thank you," she smiled at the other woman before heading back inside.

"Someone looks happy this morning," Maggie commented as her sister walked into the room.

"I am, Michonne agreed to teach me how to fight." Beth replied going over to pick up Judith.

"What?" Maggie asked turning to look at her sister.

"You heard me."

Maggie put down her dish and walked over to her sister who began to change Judith. "Why would you ask Michonne to teach you to fight?"

"To prove to you all that I'm not a kid anymore, besides it's time I started contributing more to the group."

"You contribute a lot Beth," Carol added joining the conversation.

"Looking after Judith is easy, anyone could do it. I need to take on more responsibilities." Beth added putting Judith down.

"Daddy may not like this," Maggie said hesitantly.

Beth looked at her sister determination in her eyes, "Daddy will understand, besides anyone who disapproves will just have to deal with it. I'm a grown woman and I need to start making my own decisions."

Maggie looked at her sister in surprise, she had to admit that her sister was not the same girl who had once tried to kill herself. No, she had definitely grown up and Maggie couldn't help but feel proud of her sister. "If this is what you want, then I support you."

"Oh Maggie, " Beth reached out and hugged her sister tightly. "Thank you for understanding."

"Who knows this may even be fun. Maybe the next time we head out for supplies you could go with." Maggie added, smiling as she saw her sister's face light up.

"I look forward to it."

"Looking forward to what?" Rick asked as he walked in.

"Beth going on a supply run with us," Maggie stated with a smile.

"What?" Rick asked surprised looking over at Beth who refused to acknowledge his presence.

"Yep, Michonne is going to teach Beth how to fight. So when we head out she'll be able to go with."

"Michonne agreed to teach you to fight?" Rick asked Beth.

"She did," was her only reply. She turned to Maggie, "I'm gonna go give daddy some breakfast."

Maggie nodded, "We'll talk later," she added before heading out to find Glenn.

Rick watched Beth walking away not liking the idea of her going on a supply run. But most of all, he hated the fact that she refused to look at him. He knew he only had himself to blame yet it didn't stop him from feeling like an idiot. He tore his eyes away from Beth's retreating form only to find Carol watching him intently. "What?" he asked as he adjusted the rifle on his shoulder.

"Nothing," Carol smirked as she carried on with her work.

Rick shook his head and headed out to find Carl.

"Hey buddy," Rick greeted his son as he found him in his cell.

"Dad," he answered quickly. "What do you want?"

"Thought we could talk," he replied sitting next to Carl.

Carl gave him a sceptical look, "Well I'm busy."

Rick gently put a hand on his son's shoulder who immediately throw it off. "Carl, I don't wanna fight."

"Okay, then give me back my gun and let me do guard duty again."

"You know I can't do that." Rick replied sadly.

"Why? It's been days." Carl asked annoyed.

Rick looked at his son closely, "Truth is I don't know if I can trust you right now."

"You don't trust me! That's rich coming from you." Carl spat.

"What is that suppose to mean Carl?" Rick asked him.

"You made the choice to bring all those people here without consulting us. You didn't trust us to make a group decision."

"Carl, I told you I had to make a call. I could leave those people out there by themselves. You know that it was the right decision."

"They tried to kill us!"

"No, the Governor tried to kill us, he used them Carl as puppets. We can't let this world destroy what humanity we have left Carl. We can't become soulless creatures like those things out there." Rick pleaded with his son.

"Maybe not, but what do they contribute uh? They sit around all day complaining about how they have to sit inside the prison, yet they never do anything to help. They don't go on supply runs, they hardly do guard duty. All they do is eat our food and moan." Carl stated.

Rick noticed that his son seemed to be opening up a little. "I guess that's my fault. I decided that they shouldn't be trusted and I was wrong. I know I need to delegate and try spend more time with you and Judith, and I'm going to. I need to try and allow them to contribute. I'll admit it's going to be hard, me being such a control freak. And I could use your help. Maybe we can work together, what do you say?"

Carl didn't immediately answer thinking it over. Slowly he nodded looking at his dad, "I can do that."

Rick smiled before pulling his son into a hug, feeling Carl respond. "Dad, I'm sorry about everything. It's just...it sucks. I wish we could just go back to the way it was before mom died."

"I know you miss her Carl. I do too, everyday. But I know that she would want you to be brave, to be her little boy. She'd want you to be strong for Judith."

"And I will be, I promise I'm gonna be the best brother I can be for her."

"I know you will be. I love you Carl, don't ever forget that." Rick gently kissed his head.

"I love you too dad."


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5:**

The next day Rick called a meeting with everyone present, as he waited for everyone to settle his eyes searched the room for Beth. He spotted her standing next to her father holding tightly to Judith. She looked up and when he caught her eye he smiled, but felt like he had been kicked in the stomach when she just turned to speak to her father. He knew at some point he was going to have to talk to her because if this carried on he wouldn't be held responsible for his actions. Since that night in the maintenance room all he could think about was her. How her lips felt against his, how she fitted so well in his arms, how much he wanted to feel her body next to his. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't get her out of his head. Daryl bumped his shoulder, trying to get his attention so he mentally shook his head clearing out all the thoughts he was having concerning the young blond. He stood up straight and looked across the room, "Since we merged and became one group, we have had more people to protect, more mouths to feed and it's been a challenge. We have worked hard to keep everyone safe and comfortable. But it has recently come to my attention that many of you are not happy. You feel like prisoners, you want be allowed to go out and explore so to speak. My intention was never to make you feel like prisoners, but it was and always will be to keep you safe. This is not Woodbury, this is reality. You lived so long in comfort, in a state of denial. You didn't need to worry about protecting yourselves because you had people doing it for you." Rick paused a moment looking at the faces of all the Woodbury survivors, noticing some looking uncomfortable. "Out here, we work together, everyone has to do their part. And I admit it was my choice to keep those of you from Woodbury away from duties, because I wasn't sure you could be trusted. But someone very important to me made me see that in order for us to not only survive but to make this work, we all need to work together. From now on that's what we are gonna do. If you're willing and capable we could use help on supply runs and watch duties. Come talk to me, Daryl or Hershel and we'll work it out. This isn't Woodbury and I'm not going to be the one who makes all the decisions, we work together and we make choices together." He watched as many of the people nodded their heads in agreement. A few seemed uncooperative but at least he knew that things could get better, and he smiled as Carl gave him a thumbs up. "Thank you." He turned to Daryl. "Think it will help ease the tension?"

Daryl nodded slightly, "I think its a start."

"Good."

"Who's the guy talking to Beth?" Daryl asked suspiciously.

Rick turned and looked in the direction Daryl was indicating and saw Beth laughing with Jacob. He felt something inside, something that made him want to go over there grab Beth and warn Jacob to stay away from her.

"You alright man?" Daryl asked seeing a dark look on his friend's face. "Is he bad news? Cause I'll kick his ass right here."

Rick shook his head and took a deep breath. He had no right to feel this way, he had been the one to push her away. "No, he's fine, names Jacob."

Daryl looked back over at them two young people not quite convinced. "Well he better not try anything. Kid might be too perky sometimes, but she's family."

"Yeah, she is." Rick continued to watch the two interact.

"You have a thing for her?" Daryl asked as he looked at his friend.

"What?" Rick asked unnerved. "No, she's family like you said."

"Yeah, but where I come from we don't look at family the way you look at her." Daryl replied with a knowing smile.

Rick looked around to make sure no one would hear, "You can't say nothing. I'm not sure how I feel about her, but I do know it's not simply a sexual thing."

"Aint none of my business anyway." Daryl smirked before walking away.

No matter how hard he tried Rick couldn't stop feeling frustration and some hatred every time he spotted Beth with Jacob. It felt like some creature was clawing at his insides and all he wanted was to hurt the boy. He shouldn't feel like this, he knew that, but she had lit something inside of him long thought forgotten. Thinking about it, ever since that kiss when he thought of Lori, it didn't hurt anymore. Come to think of it, he rarely even thought of his dead wife anymore. When he closed his eyes at night all he saw was Beth. He spotted the girl of his dreams walking towards him accompanied by her friend Jacob and he couldn't help feeling his heart begin to beat a little faster.

"Hey Beth," he smiled as they got closer.

She didn't return the smile and quickly got to the point, "Rick, you remember Jacob?"

"I do."

"Well he was hoping he might get a chance to help out. Maybe with some watch duty?" she asked not looking at him.

"I'm a good shot, I can handle myself quite well." Jacob added.

Rick looked at the younger man and felt the clawing start as he noticed Jacob standing a little too close to Beth. "I think we have all the help we need," he replied curtly.

Beth looked up at him for the first time, noticing his tone, "Surely the more hands the better?"

Rick refused to budge, "Like I said, we have all the help we need. But you could try asking Daryl, maybe he could use a hand." There was no way Rick wanted Jacob around anymore than he already was.

"Okay, sure I'll go see him right now." Jacob turned and gave Beth a smile, "See you in a bit."

She nodded. Rick watched him walk away before looking at Beth who had crossed her arms and had an annoyed look on her face. "What was that about?"

Rick shrugged, "He's best suited somewhere else."

"Why do you have a problem with him?" she asked.

"I don't trust him Beth," he answered as he continued to look at her.

"You don't know him!"

"I know guys like him."

"Guys like him? What's that suppose to mean?"

"He seems charming and nice at first, but my gut tells me that he's not at all what he appears to be."

She looked at him unconvinced. She had a thought and if her lessons with Michonne had taught her anything, it was to take a stand, something she wouldn't have been able to do before. "Question, is your problem with Jacob himself, or the fact that he and I are hanging out?"

"I..." he hesitated. "I told you, I don't trust him."

She nodded her head sarcastically, "You don't get to do that. You don't get to be jealous! You pushed me away and now because someone else shows a bit of interest in me, you wanna get jealous?"

"Beth, I'm not..." he began.

"NO, you might think of me as a young naive girl but I'm not stupid." She turned ready to walk away but he grabbed her hand to stop her.

"I never said you were naive Beth, and I didn't say you were wrong."

The way he looked at her made her stomach flutter and all she wanted to do was kiss him, but she pulled away. "You only want me now because someone else wants me." Before he could respond she turned and walked away.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6:**

It had been several days since the meeting and her talk with Rick. Beth had been having her lessons with Michonne on a daily bases. And Michonne had to admit that the kid was a natural. Beth was actually having fun. She had started to feel better since learning to fight and having Jacob around seemed to lift her spirits. The only thing she couldn't forget was Rick. Whenever she closed her eyes all she could see was his face as he smiled at her. All her dreams involved him and how sweet his kiss had been, and how much she wanted to do it again. But she also couldn't forget how he made her feel like a stupid little girl for being in love with him, because she was. She was undoubtedly in love with Rick Grimes.

"Hey." She looked up to see Jacob approaching as she finished her lesson. "Looking good."

"Thanks," she smiled at him. She had a feeling that Jacob had a small crush on her and she knew it would be so easy to be with him. He was near her own age and he had no baggage, and he was attractive. But he was no Rick. He grabbed her hand, "Come with me, I wanna show you something."

"Okay," she hesitantly replied as he dragged her across the yard. He took them around the corner away from any prying eyes and let go of her hand. "What did you wanna show me?"

"Actually I may have told a little lie."

"Then what are we doing here?" she asked.

"I just wanted a little privacy you know? Those guys, the sheriff and the hick always seem to be watching, quite unnerving actually."

"They just doing their jobs, keeping us safe."

He nodded unconvinced. "What happened between you and that Rick guy? Who seemed to avoid him every time he comes around."

She shrugged, "Nothing."

"So you two aint together?" he asked stepping close to her.

"No," she replied feeling a little nervous.

He kept stepping closer causing her to back into a wall, "Good because I've been wanting to do this for a long time." He kissed her. It wasn't anything like the one she had shared with Rick, it didn't make her feel warm and fuzzy inside. It didn't feel right and she pushed him away. He looked at her, confused. "Why'd you do that?"

"Listen Jacob, I'm sorry but I don't like you in that way. It's not you, I just...I have feelings for someone else."

"The sheriff?" he asked. She nodded. "How? He's an old man."

"He's only in his 30's. Besides the heart wants what the heart wants."

"Yeah but obviously he doesn't want you."

She looked at him in shock, "I'm gonna go."

He grabbed her hand as she made to leave, "Beth wait."

"Let go of my arm."

"I'm sorry," he said still holding tightly onto her arm. "I just meant why waste your time on a guy who's never gonna love you."

She pulled away from him and looked at him in disgust, "Yeah maybe he'll never love me the way I love him but that doesn't change how I feel about him. And if you were my friend you'd understand."

She tried to walk away but he grabbed her and pinned her to the wall, quickly placing a hand over her mouth to stifle her scream. "That would be a very bad idea Beth. Wouldn't want to attract any unwanted attention now." She tried to kick him but he was a lot bigger than her and he slowly pulled a small knife out of his back pocket, placing it against her throat. "You're not gonna scream and you're not gonna tell anyone about this okay? Cause if you do, I'll come after you, then I'll go after your sister and father and then I'll go after your lover boy. And I'll make you watch. You wouldn't want them to get hurt now do you?" she slowly shook her head as tears began to fall. "Aww baby don't cry, it'll be quick and I promise it'll be fun." Using his free hand he began to undo her buttons on her top opening it to reveal her bra, "I actually feel sorry for the sheriff, he sure don't know what he's missing." Jacob smiled. He began to reach for her jeans when he suddenly felt a sharp object touch his head.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you," Daryl growl behind him. "Take your hands off of her right now before I put an arrow through your skull."

Jacob let her go and slowly raised his hands, "We're just messing around, right Beth?"

She looked at him, tears in her eyes but she didn't answer.

Daryl grabbed the knife from Jacob's hand before hitting Jacob with the end of his crossbow. He look Beth over for signs of any wounds. "You okay Beth?" he asked.

She shook her head tears beginning to fall. She quickly pulled her shirt closed before running towards the prison. Rick, who happened to be coming back from watch duty, spotted her running and could see she was upset. He quickened his pace and tried to stop her as she passed. "Beth, what's wrong?" he asked feeling the panic begin to rise.

She flinched from his touch, "Don't touch me!"

That was when he noticed her open shirt, "Did he do something?" Panic gave way to anger, if Jacob had done something to his Beth, he was going to kill him.

She pushed him away and ran inside where her father was waiting.

Rick turned and saw Daryl approaching dragging a bloody Jacob along side him. "What happened?" he asked his friend.

"Son of a bitch tried to rape her!" Daryl spat out.

Anger exploded in him and he pulled his gun from his belt , pressing it against the younger man's head. "You touched her?" he raged. "I should put a bullet in your head."

"Rick," Daryl shook his head. "He aint worth it."

"He tried to hurt her!" he replied still glaring at Jacob.

"I know. Believe me I know. But you need to calm down and think about this, would Beth want you to become a murderer?"

"Beth..." Rick lowered the gun slightly thinking about the girl he...loved? He took a deep breathe and tried to think. "Put him in a cell far from the others and lock him in. I don't want him anywhere near anyone especially Beth."

Daryl nodded, "What you gonna do?"

"I need to see Beth."


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7:**

As he approached her cell he saw Hershel walking out, a look of pure rage on his face. "Where is he?" he asked as he spotted the younger man.

"Daryl's locking him up. How is she?" Rick asked hoping to see her.

Hershel shook his head slightly, "Now isn't a good time. She doesn't want to see anyone."

"I just need to see her."

"I know, but you need to respect her space. What are you gonna do about him?"

"I don't know. I think we should see what Beth wants to do. If I had my way I'd have killed him already."

Hershel gave the man an inquiring look, and indicated for him to follow. "You care about her," it wasn't a question.

Rick looked back at the older man and nodded, "I think I may love her. And I know I shouldn't with her been so much younger..."

Hershel put a hand on his shoulder to stop him, "I trust you Rick, not just with my life but with my girls as well. I've seen how she looks at you and I know she's lost her heart to you. We living in a world fall of danger from the dead as well as the living. All I want is for my girls to be happy and safe and I know that you can do both for Beth. If you love her that's all that matters."

"You're okay with it?"

Hershel nodded, "Just take care of her?"

Rick nodded, "I'll do my best, if she'll have me that is. After the way I acted she may not."

Hershel gave him a small smile, "She'll have you. Bethy doesn't give her heart to just anyone. Look just give her some time and be honest."

"Okay. Can I see her?"

Hershel thought for a moment before nodding, "But if she doesn't want to..."

"I leave," Rick promised.

He walked over stopping just outside the entrance, he saw her laying on her bed knees bent towards her chest arms wrapped around. He could see she had been crying. "Beth," he spoke softly trying not to scare her.

She looked up at him eyes red from the tears. "Come to tell me 'you told me so'?"

"No," he shook his head slowly making his way inside. "I wanted to see if you were okay."

"Why?"

He stood in front of her and slowly got to his knees till he was face to face with her. He gently reached out to touch her cheek thankful when she didn't pull away. "I care about you."

"Well you don't need to, I can take care of myself." She stared back at him.

"You don't understand Beth. You were right, I was jealous but I was also scared."

"Of what?" she asked sitting up a little and taking his hand, pulling him gently till he sat down next to her.

"I was scared of my growing feelings for you," he replied honestly not taking his eyes off of hers.

"Your feels for me?"

He nodded, "After losing Lori, I lost it. I made some bad choices, and people could have been hurt because I checked out. But somehow you brought me back, long before that kiss."

"But why does it scare you?" she asked watching him entwine their fingers gently caressing her hand.

"We live in this world where we have to fight to survive, and things happen so quickly. I can't stand the thought of losing you."

She gently touched his face and lightly pressed her lips to his. "I know how dangerous this life is and how quickly things change, but even so don't we deserve some happiness? I know you do and I know I do."

He smiled and leant into her touch feeling something inside purr at the touch. "We do. I know that I don't have the right to ask after everything that's happened, but I'd really like to be with you."

She smiled, "And I want that, but I need sometime, to deal with what happened."

Rick nodded, "I understand, take all the time you need."

"I just need a day. Promise you won't go anywhere?"

"I promise. You aint getting rid of me anytime soon." He leant in a kissed her, softly at first only deepening it when she responded with a low moan. He forced himself to break the kiss and got up, wanting to keep his promise and give her time.

"I'd really like to do that again soon," she smiled at him.

"Me too. "

As he began to leave she asked, "What did you do with Jacob?"

He leaned against the wall and sighed, "Daryl locked him in one of the cells on the other side of the prison. I wanted to talk to you before we did anything, though Daryl did get in a good shot."

"You didn't hurt him?" she asked a bit relieved. She did not want Rick to become a killer because of her.

"I wanted to, believe me I did. But I couldn't do that to you. You get to have a say in what happens, and you don't have to decide now. He can stay there as long as you need."

She nodded but he could see a flash of something in her eyes, he wasn't sure but it seemed like some sort of conflict. "Hey, what is it?" he asked.

"Would I be a terrible person if I asked you to make him leave? To throw him out even though there's walkers out there?"

He moved back to sit next to her again and he took her hands in his. "You are not a terrible person Beth. You are the sweetest, most selfless and caring person I have ever been blest to have met in my life. He hurt you and he has to pay for that and honestly I couldn't in good conscience allow him to stay here, where he could hurt you again or heaven forbid someone else."

She nodded, removing her hands from his and wrapped them around his waist, placing her head against his chest. "Thank you."

He wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "I would do anything for you Beth because I love you."

She pulled away slightly not unwrapping her hands to look at him, "You love me?"

"I do, I'm just so sorry it took me this long to figure it out. If I had realised sooner..."

She stopped him by kissing him again, "Don't do that," she said after breaking the kiss. "Don't blame yourself for what happened."

"Yeah, but if I had been honest about my feelings you properly wouldn't have hung out with him."

She grabbed his face and made him look at her, "It was my choice. I wanted to make you see I wasn't a kid, I wanted you to see me as an adult, and I wanted to make you jealous. It was my choice."

He pulled her close and held her tightly to his chest never wanting to let her go. "Daryl and I will do it tomorrow. We'll give him a few supplies and a weapon then we'll take him out as far as we can."

"Thank you. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Daryl has seemed a bit overprotective the last few days. What's that about? I thought he hated me."

Rick chuckled softly, "He doesn't hate you, how could anyone hate you? No, as far as he's concern you're family."

"I guess I'll have to thank him than."

"Yeah, I guess I owe him too."

"For what?"

"Making me realise I love you. "

She smiled into his chest, "I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that."

"Well I guess I'll just have to keep telling you everyday than."

AND YOU KNOW WHAT? HE DID.


End file.
